Angel of Purity
by kuroi-tenshi-rin
Summary: Daisuke Niwa had an older sister that disappeared, and now she's back nine years later. She won't explain the reason why she disappeared, until Dark and Krad start fighting once again.
1. Stage One

Disclamer: I do not own DN Angel... there i said it, there is no need to explain anymore i don't think.

Tenshi: the only person that we, or i, own is Miyuki. That is all

Kuroi & Rin: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Stage One: Returning To The Place That I Belong

"Hey did you hear?"

"What?"

"There's a new student coming"

"Really, who is it?"

The talk of the day was how Azumano High School was to gain another student. A boy by the age of 15 years old, with crimson red hair, sighed as he past a group of people talking about the new addition to the school

That was all that the boy had ever heard about for the past week. The same subject being spoken over and over like a broken record.

'Aww, don't be so bitter Daisuke. You can't always be the center of attention' joked a voice in his mind.

Daisuke smirked. About five days after his mother and grandfather sealed the Black Wings, Daisuke felt that a piece of him was missing. Until he stumbled upon an artifact that brought his alter ego back. But in his own body.

'I know, but I like being the center of attention. You know that.' replied Daisuke, through his telepathic connection with the Phantom Thief.

The bell rang signaling the start of class. Everyone filed into the room. Some students sitting next to their friends, telling each other how their summer went and what they bought for the school year.

Daisuke just took a seat in the back near the window. Today he just felt like being alone. His friends Takeshi and the Harada twins were still on vacation and won't be returning home until the next day.

"Okay everyone, settle down." commanded the teacher who just walked in. "Today we have a new student."

Daisuke looked out the window as he tried to ignore the mumbles of the other students. The teacher tried to gain control over the class.

"Now, now. She's only here temporarily, she will leave once the upper class makes extra space for her." he announced, and then turned towards the door. "You may come in now."

The sound of the door sliding open echoed throughout the classroom. Gasps were heard from everyone within the room. Daisuke took a glance at the new student, but then did a double take.

The student had long, dark brown hair tied in two low pigtails, but with the top half cut short to the same length as Riku's hair. She was a tad bit taller then Daisuke himself with brown eyes that could bear into one's soul. She had pale skin that contrasted with the dark uniform that the students had to wear in the most exotic way possible.

"Will you please introduce yourself." said the teacher.

"My name is Tetsuya Miyuki." replied the young girl, with a bow. "It's very nice to meet you all."

'It can't be.' thought Daisuke, as he stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Miss Tetsuya, you may have the seat in front of Niwa in the far corner, near the window." announced the teacher.

Miyuki nodded and headed in the direction the teacher had instructed her to. Daisuke watched as the girl took a seat right in front of him. His eyes widened once he saw a scar located at the back of her neck. He continued to stare at the scar as the teacher started his class.

'It's just a coincidence.' he thought, 'It just can't be her.'

* * *

Lunch came around dearly slow for the class. Daisuke almost fell asleep twice due to the teacher's monotone voice. Every student rushed out when the bell rang, ending the class. That is, all except Daisuke, who didn't want to get trampled, and Miyuki, who just took her time putting things away. 

Daisuke watched Miyuki as she continued to put things back into her bag. After she was done, she grabbed her obento and started walking towards the door. By then Daisuke gathered enough courage to ask the girl the question that had been bothering him the whole day.

"T-Tetsuya-san?" stuttered Daisuke, gaining the girl's attention. "W...would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Sure." smiled Miyuki.

'So much for asking.' thought Daisuke as he followed Miyuki out the door, with a sigh.

The two of them sat in silence, neither of them speaking. Daisuke suggested sitting under the school's sakura tree once they were outside. Only now he some what wished that he hadn't asked Miyuki to eat lunch with him. What if his hunch is wrong and Miyuki isn't the person he thought she was. It would be really embarrassing if he had the wrong person. But he had to know.

The silence was unbearable. Daisuke was trying to think of something to say, anything, even if it was the question that had been on his mind since she had stepped into the classroom, but nothing came to mind. All thoughts slipped away leaving his mind blank.

Just as the question came back to mind, a beautiful melody was coming from the side of him. He turned his head to the left in order to locate the humming and what he saw brought his hopes back in full force.

He saw Miyuki, with her eyes closed, humming the beautiful melody of the song that he hadn't heard in a long time. Her voice grew louder with each verse, each note being sung clearly and perfectly. Daisuke watched as Miyuki's voice drifted off into silence. Inside he was excited, he recognized that song immediately, he could never forget it. Only one person knew that song and he was glad that she was back.

"It is you, Miyuki." said Daisuke excitedly as he hugged her, "It is you."

Miyuki sat there, stunned by the sudden gesture. But then smiled and hugged him back. "Long time, no see Dai."

Daisuke let go of her smiling happily. 'She's finally back.'

Miyuki's eyes widen slightly when she saw tears shimmering at the corner of Daisuke's eyes, but then soften when she realized that they were tears of happiness. They spent the rest of the time talking about nothing in particular. Daisuke wondering where Miyuki had been for all these years, but not getting an answer that would satisfy his curiosity.

"So are you coming home, Yuki?" questioned Daisuke with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, where else could I go." smiled Miyuki, and then started to laugh at Daisuke's embarrassed expression.

The bell rang, ending lunch and starting another boring class. Sighing Daisuke stood up and headed back to the building, only to stop when he noticed Miyuki wasn't following.

He glanced back, noticing the eerie look that she had on her face, a look of one who is in a state of trance. Only by calling her name again did she snap out of her thoughts.

Miyuki looked up and grinned, as though she had never spaced out. She stood up and headed inside right beside Daisuke.

* * *

The ringing of the final bell sounded in the red head's mind, telling him that the school day has ended. After packing up his belongings, he waited for Miyuki to finish gathering her stuff.

'Mom is going to be surprised when we get home.' he thought with a smile.

'Why? What did you get for her?" asked Dark through their telepathic connection.

'You'll see.' replied Daisuke, and then ignored Dark's whining of wanting to know.

"Sorry I took so long," apologized Miyuki, "I was asking Mashihiro-sensei a question."

"Okay, then shall we go?" he replied.

Once he turned around and started to head down the stairs, Daisuke was unaware of the malicious smirk that graced Miyuki's face. She followed him down the stairs, leaving the empty room that no one had occupied since the final bell rang.

'Yes, let's get going.' was her final thought with the same malicious smirk.

* * *

Tenshi: Yikes, what is going on? anywayz, like i didn't know the answer to that question. lol. ummm, tell me if this is one story that i should continue or just give up? r&r please

Kuroi & Rin: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	2. Stage Two

Tenshi: Man I really need to update faster... stupid school, it takes the fun out of everything.

Kuroi & Rin: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tenshi: sweatdrop They're still sleeping... How long can they sleep while I do all of the hard work..? I guess I'll never know and now I'm all alone... so sad. Oh well... I better leave before Rin wakes up and tries to clobber me. tip toes out of the room.

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned DN Angel, but I don't... sniff, sniff It's so sad. But I do own Miyuki and some characters that will be coming very soon. Yay!!!

Stage Two: The Surprise Visitor

The walk home was short, with Daisuke telling Miyuki everything that happened in her absence, except for the small detail of him being the Phantom Thief. He knew that Miyuki had been raised on the tales of Dark before her disappearance, but what she was unaware of is the Niwa male's ability to become Dark. That was something that he will leave the explanation to his mother. Even if he gave her little explanation on the Phantom Thief, Miyuki still listened with interest and put in her own comments about things that changed in the town.

As they walked up the walkway towards the Niwa household, Daisuke remembered that his mom has a habit of setting up traps to keep his skills sharp. Even though he doesn't steal anymore, it's a habit that he is slowly trying to break her from. His mom always told him that 'It doesn't hurt to stay prepared.' And with the thought that some traps might be set gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Um, 'Yuki, would you stay here for a minute?" questioned Daisuke nervously, getting a confused look from Miyuki.

"Is there a problem?" she asked with slight concern.

"No! I just want to surprise mom, that's all." replied Daisuke hastily.

Miyuki nodded in understanding, knowing full well that Daisuke wanted to surprise Emiko. If their roles were switched, she would be doing the same thing. She watched Daisuke go inside the door. A minute later she jumped from fright when she heard a loud snapping noise and Daisuke's screams.

Daisuke sighed in relief, having avoided the alligators from the last trap that his mother set up. 'She really loves those alligators' he thought as he walked through the door that lead to the dinning room/living room. When he barely took a step inside he was suddenly glomped by his mom.

"That's my sweetie. You're getting better and better at avoiding my traps, I'm so proud of you!!!" she exclaimed when she glomped her son.

"Mom I can't breathe." said Daisuke as he tried to get out of Emiko's grasp.

While catching his breath when Emiko released him Daisuke glanced around to find his grandfather looking at him with a proud smile from his position on the couch. His father sitting next to Daiki with an almost sympathic look, having to see his son getting the air squeezed out of him by his over enthusiastic wife. Wiz was on the table benching on strawberries, while To-To was in the kitchen looking for the said strawberries that somehow disappeared so she can add them to the cake. His mother was still standing in front of him and Dark was rolling on the floor laughing from Emiko's antics.

Suddenly, Daisuke remembered Miyuki who was still outside. Grabbing Emiko's hand Daisuke started tugging her towards the door.

"Mom come with me." he said excitedly.

"What's going on Dai?" Emiko questioned, letting herself being dragged by the red head.

"It's a surprise." was the only reply that she received.

"Should I close my eyes then?" she giggled.

"Sure."

When Daisuke glanced back at his mom, she had her eyes closed and allowed herself to be guided. Apparently everyone was curious about the surprise and was following the two, only a few steps behind them.

Daisuke opened the front door and guided his excited mother through it. He looked at Miyuki and silently told her to keep quiet. After receiving a nod, Daisuke turned Emiko to face Miyuki and stepped aside.

"Okay mom, open your eyes." he said with a grin.

Emiko opened her eyes slowly and when she looked in front of her she did not expect what she saw. Miyuki stood there in front of Emiko smiling at the momentary confusion that showed in Emiko's eyes.

She stood still, wondering who the young teenaged girl was and why she was at the Niwa household. She gave Daisuke a confused look, wondering why this girl was the surprise. A moment later she saw an image of a young girl that looked around the age of 7 smiling at her.

With a gasp, she slowly stepped towards the girl that she had thought to be dead. Then, startling the teenager, Emiko hugged Miyuki tightly making sure that she was not dreaming and that the brunette was really standing in front of her.

"Oh my god, it's really you." cried Emiko as she continued to hold the young girl in her arms, "My baby is finally home."

Miyuki stood still feeling a sense of deja vu at what Emiko had said. She then glanced at the door to the house and noticed Daiki and Kosuke, both looking really surprised at seeing the girl, though they looked more like they were seeing a ghost, with two other people that she didn't know who were standing at the door next to them.

One of them, she noticed, was a young girl around the age of 19. She was wearing a maid's outfit and had silver, shoulder length hair with emerald green eyes. The other one was a handsome young man that was maybe 2 or 3 years older than her and had wild, violet hair with amethyst colored eyes. He was wearing a white, long sleeved button up shirt, with a few top buttons undone and a loose black tie with black pants.

"Kosuke, look. Our baby girl has come home!" exclaimed Emiko as she turned to face her husband with tears of joy running down her face.

Kosuke continued to stand at the door stunned. During his travels to find a way to release the curse of the artworks, he also was searching for his missing daughter who had disappeared while she was in the Intensive Care Unit nine years ago. He returned without much luck believing that he was never going to see the little girl again, dead or alive.

But now the same girl that he was searching for was standing in front of him, in the arms of his wife, looking like nothing had happened to her. He walked over to them and gave Miyuki a hug, thanking the Gods that his daughter had returned safely and giving a silent promise to protect, not only her, but also the whole family from any harm as much as he can.

Daiki smiled at the happiness in the atmosphere at the return of his only granddaughter. When the family received the call that Miyuki had vanished from the room that she was held in, Emiko went ballistic.

The whole family rushed to the hospital to find policemen in the room that Miyuki was once in, as they tried finding any clues to the girl's disappearance, they found nothing. The police then sent the family home saying that they will do everything in their power to find the missing child.

When Emiko stepped through the door to their home, she picked up a young Daisuke and hugged him tightly. As she held the young boy she went to her room to write Kosuke a letter telling him what had happened.

While Emiko was staying up late a numerable amount of nights waiting for any information of the disappearance of her daughter, Kosuke was out looking for any signs of the young child, in case the kidnappers decided to take the girl out of the small town. He came up empty handed.

Days turned to months, months turned to years and still there was no sign of little Miyuki. Everyone assumed the worst, the police then pronounced her dead and held a funeral service for the Niwa's, apologizing for their failed attempts of finding her.

Emiko never acted the same and was depressed for sometime. Over the years she started to act normal, but was a little over protective of Daisuke. And when Kosuke finally returned home, she was acting like her old self, though Daiki knew that sometimes her personality was nothing but an act and it was clear that she was thinking about her "deceased" daughter.

He often caught Emiko sleeping in Miyuki's room, clutching a teddy bear that both Kosuke and herself had gotten her, with tearstains on her face making it clear that she cried herself to sleep. But to see Miyuki standing in front of the family, alive and well, is a miracle. Now the Niwa family was complete once again.

He continued to watch his daughter examine his granddaughter for any sort of injuries while still hugging her. While at the same time Daisuke was trying to help his father to get his mother to let the poor girl go so they all can head inside the house.

"Mom, let's go inside." suggested Daisuke with a sweatdrop as he was pulling at his mother's arm.

"Dai's right mother." agreed Miyuki. "We should all head inside and you can tell me what's been going on while I was gone."

"All right then." replied Emiko as she started to pull Miyuki towards the house with a huge smile on her face. "To-To, I'll make dinner tonight. We will celebrate Miyuki's return."

"Are you sure you don't need any help though, Emiko-san?" questioned Towa when Emiko passed her with Miyuki in tow. Emiko nodded.

Pulling Miyuki behind her, Emiko proceeded to head to the kitchen to make a very special dinner for the family. When the family walked through the door, they became astonished at seeing Emiko running around in the kitchen as she started to cook the meal

Daisuke was too stunned to realize that his mom had finished dinner and proceeded to guide the family to the table.

"Okay everyone. Dig in." said his mother with a bright smile on her face.

Dark headed towards the table when Emiko directed him towards the couch where Miyuki was sitting at. He looked her over curiously, sensing something special about the dark-haired girl.

"Miyuki, I want you to meet someone" smiled Emiko. Miyuki stood up from the couch curiously.

"This is Dark, he is a friend of the family and is currently living with us." stated Emiko, addressing to the violet haired youth. Miyuki nodded her head politely acknowledging the introduction.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Dark-san." she said bowing to Dark, "My name is Tet... uh, I mean Niwa. My name is Niwa Miyuki."

"And I'm Mousy Dark." replied Dark, taking Miyuki's hand and kissing it, receiving a blush from her. Taking her hand back Miyuki and Dark then proceeded to the table.

Emiko smiled happily at her daughter, watching her and Dark sit at the table with the others, and thought of something. Miyuki doesn't know anything about Dark and she is bound to ask questions about it. And what about Dark's "nightly job", Miyuki will most likely notice his absence. But then another thought hit her; just how much information did Daisuke tell her? It's a given fact that Miyuki would ask what would have been going on in the town while she was gone since she has been a curious child when she was a little girl.

'But now that is irrelevant at the moment.' thought Emiko as she sat down right in between Daisuke and Miyuki.

* * *

When everyone was finished eating their meals, the whole family sat in the living room laughing and enjoying their time together as a whole. Miyuki giggled whenever she heard about any embarrassing stories that Emiko told her about Daisuke, smiling as she looked at the boy's red face.

Everything started to settle down about a half an hour later. Kosuke turned his attention towards his daughter with a curious expression.

"Miyuki, could you tell us what had happened to you all this time that you were gone?" he asked, gaining the brunette's attention, as well as everyone in the room.

Miyuki glanced around the room, taking in the curious expressions on everyone's face, even the people that she had barely met that same day, "Um... well I don't really remember what happened. I just remember waking up in some room; the door was locked on the outside. But every now and then a gaijin, with a mask on, would come in and say something that I didn't understand. I was scared, I didn't know what to do, and He was always mad and yelling."

"Oh my poor baby!" exclaimed Emiko as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"It's okay mom. At least I didn't get hurt." replied Miyuki returning the hug, "But about a month later, I escaped by hitting the man on the head with a heavy dictionary and ran out of the room that I just found out was in a basement. When I stepped outside I notice that I was no longer in Azumano, but in a different country. I tried everything I could to raise money so I may return back home someday, but finding jobs in Denver, Colorado was the hardest thing that a child could do alone."

The family registered the story told by the young girl. The thought of how she was ever to survive the weather of the United States of America and be able to raise enough money to return home is a miracle. Emiko hugged her daughter once again, while making a silent promise to protect both of her children no matter what. The grandfather clock chimed signaling that it was around 9 p.m.

"Well I think that it is time for all of us to head to bed." stated Daiki as he stood up and headed towards his room.

"Grandpa is right mother." said Miyuki as she stood up as well. She saw her mother's worried expression and frowned a little, "Mother, don't worry. I'll still be here in the morning. I have no intention of leaving now that I am home."

Daisuke smiled as his sister tried to reassure their mother. But with the thought that she could disappear again like nine years ago still nagged at his mind. He didn't want to lose his sister ever again.

"Come on guys, don't worry." smiled Miyuki as she glanced at everyone, "Nothing is going to happed."

Miyuki walked around the couch, behind Dark and wrapped her arms around his neck and winked, "After all, we have this strong and handsome young man here with us. Whom I believe can protect us, if need be."

Dark blushed a light shade of pink at Miyuki's comment causing the girl to giggle a little. Standing up straight, Miyuki started to head towards the stairs to go to her room. She turned around and smiled, "Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai." replied everyone in the room.

Kosuke and Emiko then headed towards their room talking about how happy they are now that their oldest child is home. Towa had already headed back to her room right after saying 'good-night' to Miyuki. Daisuke started to head to his room before noticing that Dark was just standing in the middle of the living room lost in his thoughts.

"Dark, are you alright?" questioned Daisuke.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine, just tired." replied Dark as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Okay, then see you in the morning." said Daisuke as he headed up the stairs to his room. Dark nodded and turned to the other direction towards his room that was located outside of the living room/dinning room.

Walking into his room and closing the door behind him, with the lights still on, Dark laid on his bed with his right arm covering his eyes and falling into a light sleep.

_Pale arms wrapped around his neck from behind him as long strands of blue-violet hair fell over his shoulders. A melodious voice spoke in his ear, "_ _After all, we have this strong and handsome young man here with us. Whom I believe can protect us, if need be."_

His eyes snapped open.

Bolting upright Dark started panting a little. He held his head since he started to feel a little dizzy. '_What was that? That sense of deja vu? That feeling that the same thing had happed before?'_

Dark sat on his bed pondering the little dream he had for about half an hour before turning off the lights and going to bed with the thought of figuring out what that was in the morning.

* * *

The town clock struck midnight as a light fog rolled into the town of Azumano. The luminescent moon was high and full giving a more eerie look to the abandoned streets as the townspeople slept safely in their beds.

But at the Niwa home there was a predator outside in the sky. Sliver wings flapped silently as the person kept themselves in midair. The smirk on their face showed the enjoyment as thoughts of torture came to mind.

'_I finally can have my revenge on you Niwas and also the main player in this game...Dark Mousy.'_ thought the figure as the smirk on their face grew.

Leaving the spot that they occupied above Dark's window, the figure soon flew off into the night.

* * *

Tenshi: So how was it? I really need to start updating **A LOT** sooner don't I? But I mostly blame it on writer's block and the senior year. Stupid senior projects!! Haven't the teachers tortured us enough?! sniffle. 

Kuroi: bored voice I don't think that the teachers believe they tortured us enough, after all there is still college. There will be more tortures left to be received.

Tenshi: How can you be so calm about this! It'll probably take me forever to finish this story. I so need my own computer. Oh and your finally awake, wow. Where's Rin?

Kuroi: shrugs shoulders

Rin: flying around Yay, last year of school.

Tenshi & Kuroi: sweatdrop


End file.
